Alive Again To Love A Priestess
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: BanKag Naraku has died and the gang has separated into nearby villages.Bankotsu is alive not undead and stalks Kagome after seeing her fight demons that are after her share of the jewel.Kikyo is alive and both her & Kagome are mikos.rating will change
1. Chapter 1

The day is a very beautiful, average day for the 18 year old priestess, Higurashi, Kagome. Blue Sky with light white clouds and the weather pleasant. The day is as average as it can get for the young priestess. Since the defeat of the half-demon Naraku 3 years earlier, Japan is now at a peaceful period. Kagome finished school and then continued to stay in the Feudal era with her friends.

Kagome became a priestess of a village west of Kaede's and Inu Yasha protected a village North of the two. Sango went back to her village with Kirara and Miroku went back to his temple temporarily until the two became man and wife. Shippo stays in Kagome's village but does not often travel with her. Kagome allowed Kouga his jewel shards back and Kohaku remains alive with Sango. Kikyo also is alive and stays in a village south Kaede's and Kagome's villages. The villages that Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kaede, and Kikyo remain in are called the Quad Alliance Villages and remained in alliance for years.

They chose those villages because of the constant demon attacks. Sesshoumaru's lands extend to Kagome's village, she has made an alliance with the Lord of the West a few years earlier. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha still fight but Kagome has become a respected human in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Today for Kagome started out normal but her life is about to get complicated once again.

The priestess Kagome is off the side of the road with a forest behind her and a clearing in front of her. Beyond that clearing is the bamboo forest. Kagome releases the sacred arrow at hundreds of demons who still seek the jewel hanging of a chain around her neck. In the forest across the clearing from her right, Lord

Sesshoumaru is walking to edge of the forest watching the young priestess in her fight. He looks to his right and sees a familiar face that was suppose to be dead again. Is none other than Bankotsu, alive and well. Just as he is about to approach the thought to be dead mercenary he could hear screaming and looks pass Kagome across the clearing and views a younger girl running towards the priestess. Kagome purifies the demons that are after her and looks across the clearing to the left and sees a young girl running towards her screaming.

A big boar demon runs out of the forest yelling after her, but yet another bunch of lower demons come flying at her from the front side. Kagome prepares another arrow to shoot at the bore demon but the flock of lower demon are closer. Just when she is about to make up her mind Lord Sesshoumaru appears and grabs Rin and sets her down behind the priestess while Kagome purifies the lower case demons when she senses even more demons coming from behind and to the left. She throws a barrier around Rin and then grabs for her sword. Sesshoumaru is taking care of some lower demons while the boar demon hides in the forest behind Kagome. Sesshoumaru goes to approach Rin as Kagome drops the barrier and yells to get Rin to safety.

Just as Rin is next to her Lord, the boar demon runs out and gives Kagome a gash on the side. Kagome begins her fight with the boar demon and jumps up a few boulders till she is on one about 8 feet high and is now eye level with the boar demon. "If you really think you can defeat me then you're wrong you puny human." said the boar demon.

"Come on pig, stop yapping, I don't like my pork to talk back to me." said Kagome while keeping a serious mask on.

"I am NOT a pig!" said the angered boar demon as he tries to slash at Kagome. Kagome jumps high out of the demon's claws range and cuts the demon deeply across the chest from the right shoulder. She jumps off the boulder and grabs her bow and notches an arrow.  
"Good, lets end this fight so I can get that little brat of Sesshoumaru's." said the boar demon with a grin on his face.

"Ha! Like you get her with the Lord Sesshoumaru nearby." as she said that she pulled back the arrow and yelled "You will never have the chance to try and hurt Rin again!" and then she let loose the arrow and purified the bore demon just as the other lower demons arrived.

In the forest, Bankotsu watched the priestess with amusement, curiosity and great interest. A grin spreads on his face as he watches the priestess purify the boar demon. He watched as the lower demons fly overhead of him to go after the priestess as one lower demon came from behind her and bit her on her left side. The young priestess quickly dropped the bow and arrow and in one fluid motion she unsheathed her sword, killed the demon and sheathed the sword again and then quickly grabbed the bow and arrow and purified the rest of the demons.

The young priestess looked like someone he knew as he watched her. The priestess looked at her side and then started across the clearing to the bamboo forest path. As soon as she crossed the clearing and entered the forest he ran across and followed her from a safe distance. When she vanished he walked cautiously till he came to a very small clearing that the stream ran through to find the unconscious body of the priestess.

As he approached her he studied her features and took note that its not Kikyo but then again she still resembled her. As he thought about Inu Yasha he remembered the girl in his group. As he came into realization as to who the young priestess is he got a sly grin across his face and scooped up her body and headed to the village down the path.

* * *

Later on that day

'Where am I?', I looked around and noticed that i was laying down on a cot in a hut in some village. 'I guess some one found me and brought me back, but who?' I began to sit up trying my best to ignore the pain and wave of dizziness that was threatening to bring me down again.

"Oh, Kagome-sama, I see you are finally awake." The village healer came in and knelt down by the young priestess. She was a woman of age and wisdom but also a kind heart. She had a gentle smile upon her aged face with her light blue eyes and robes similar to a priestess but green instead of red. "A handsome young man has brought you by. He said that he found of the side of one of the trails by the stream. The little girl Rin came by here today and told us you saved her from demons. I guess you had quite a few demons after the Shikon today. ... Is there anything I can get you Kagome-sama?" The aged healer looked at her in concern and gratefulness.

Kagome sat there think for a few moments, thinking about what she said and was determined to find out who the young man was that saved her life so she can at the least thank him. "Yes there is something..." Kagome looked back up at her and then down to the floor in thought. "Who is this young man that saved my life, or at least a description of him?"

The aged healer looked at her with a kind smile and tried thought of the description. "Well... he carried a giant halberd...he called it Banryu...he also had a purple cross shape on his forehead for youth...a red sash with armor that a blue design and then a white hakama and gi, and one more thing he has black hair put into a long braid... a very handsome young man indeed." Kagome was in deep thought and then realization hit her and her eyes went wide as saucers but before she could say anything she heard talk outside the hut.

"Hello, I take it you're the Village Leader's wife right?" asked a young man's voice.

"Yes I am, can I help you with something? You did save Kagome-sama's life and we are very thankful for that." Came the gentle voice of the village leader's wife.

"I was just wondering what her condition might be. And the next nearest village." The young man talked in a normal voice but Kagome knew what he is capable of. She got up quickly and looked for her stuff wanting to make sure the village stays safe from harm.

The aged healer became worried but also a little shocked at how Kagome jumped up all of a sudden. She also got up and handed her, her belongings. "Are you okay Kagome-sama? Is something wrong?" Came the concerned voice.

Kagome hesitantly looked at her and grabbed her belongings. "No, everything is fine, and thank you for your care. I just remembered something important back at the village, and please let me know if I can ever be of assistance to you." Kagome tried to reply in as normal a tone she could while panicking on the inside and giving off a soft smile.

"Oh that is fine, you did save Rin's life and that is thanks enough. I hope you return safely." With that they gave each other a slight bow and left the hut.

"Oh Kagome-sama, you must be feeling rested up but are you sure you want to leave so soon, my son is returning from training and InuYasha will soon be in from watching the fields. He noticed the increase of demons again and has been worried for your safety."

Kagome just gave the village head's wife a gentle smile and replied, "No need to worry about me, I will be just fine but I do need to return back to my village in a hurry, you can give them both my hello."

Just then the village head spotted Kagome and came up to greet her. While Bankotsu watched the conversation in silence with an inward smirk. "Kagome-sama you are well again. Any chance you have found a priestess to replace you. My son is to be here by nightfall and would still like your hand in marriage. Even InuYasha thinks you should settle down. You take your job so serious he's afraid the next time he sees you, you will be a bore, he wants you to enjoy your youth, and same goes with Kikyo." He said with a slight laugh.

Kagome just gave her gentle smile and replied to stop further delays while she wondered why Bankotsu has not done anything yet or why he even saved her. "No, I'm afraid I have been too busy with the demon attacks, hmm i came here for something, I can't think what it was, oh well,.." she flashed her heart warming smile "..when I remember I will return. But I must be going, Shippo will be worried about me. I do have to be on my way, just give them my thanks and tell them not to worry about me and to worry more about them selves. I'm not a priestess for nothing." She ended humorously with a smile planted on her face.

She gave them all a bow and turned to Bankotsu. He looked her and began to speak, "I will escort you back to the village, Kagome-sama." Kagome gave a nervous smile and nodded and they began their walk to the next village with out a word spoken till after they got out of hearing range. "I see you remember who I am, right?" He asked still looking forward, down the path.

"Yes I do, now let me ask you this. Why are you alive, and what are the reasons for your actions?" She replied also continuing forward while taking a glance and seeing him smirk. 'Oh God, now what, am I his captive now or his leverage?'

"Well I do not know why or how I am alive, and I saved you because I felt like it. I had seen your battle with the demons and wondered how long it would take until you dropped over or at least let your guard down." Kagome looked at him and he looked at her in confusion.."What?" he said.

"Well is that all, do you just go around saving priestess's and why did you not kill me or slaughter the village?" He looked forward again but she continued to glance over at him.

"Well once I found you unconscious I realized who you are and decided why not, a familiar face is better than no face, and as for the village I decided dying twice in the same line of business I have learned that lesson and decided I would rather try another approach where I don't have people telling me who to kill, sure I love killing but after I heard and witnessed myself, that you are a magnet for demons and attacks then why not just kill those who come in the path."

Kagome thought on this, "Why have you not tried to take the Shikon from me, you knew you could have easily taken it from me?"

He smirked at the thought. "Yeah I guess I could have but I am not trying to kill InuYasha nor do I need it to live nor do I have fallen comrades."

She nodded and accepted that for an answer when another thought came to mind. "Are you planning on following me and how long if so?"

He had a smug look and stopped and turned towards her. She slightly turned to look at him. "Yes and I guess I will be by your side for a long time, you're not sore on the eyes so to have a beautiful woman in my company is a nice thought. The priestess part I can work on with time but none the less it will be fine for now."

Kagome did not know how to feel but got a strong blush and noticed Bankotsu stepping closer to her and she kept stepping backwards till she felt herself up against a tree and right before she tried to turn and run he put both hands on the tree on either side of her. She was blushing madly and would not betray any emotion but on the inside she started freaking out. Bankotsu just gave a smug look and closed the space between them with a kiss and quickly wrapped one arm around the waist and the other hand behind her head.

Kagome was beyond shock when he closed the distance to kiss her and then to try and deepen the kiss. 'Wow, he is a good kisser.' She then realized she was responding to the kiss. 'Why am I responding!' She did her best to shove him away and before he could try and close the distance again she smacked him right before she had seen the lust and longing look in his eyes. But she was mad and that would not stop her from yelling at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She yelled at him while he in turn gave her his best smug look with his smirk that would put Kouga's wolfish grins to shame.

"I was kissing you, and you returned the kiss, which I do have to say you are a good kisser... its too bad InuYasha had you back then or I would have done that a long time ago." He gave that smug smirk and Kagome blushed like furious. "I'm a PRIESTESS! A VERY DEDICATED ONE AT THAT! And WHAT do you mean a LONG time ago!" She yelled back at him while taking deep breaths as she glared at him in her flustered appearance.

He kept a smug look and then wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other hand touching the side of her right cheek. "I mean, if I was not dead and on a mission I would have made you my woman or at least kidnapped you. Plus I don't care that you are a priestess. Its rare enough for me to find a beauty like you and now that I have found you again I plan on making the best of it. Also, it doesn't say you can't be a priestess and have a lover before retiring from your duties. Others want you to settle down anyways since you have suitors. Might as well live a little before you get old. And don't tell me you don't think I'm a good kisser 'cuz you obviously liked it since you responded."

He then kissed her once more and brought her into a tight embrace...after a few moments he sighed in content and finally got Kagome to relax against him. "That's more like it, not all that bad to show a person you want them." He whispered while still holding her. Kagome sighed. "What did I get my self into now?"

He smirked and started rubbing her back soothingly. "You got your self stuck with me and now you will never escape." He replied, still smirking and then leaning his forehead against hers.

She just shook her head and sighed but oddly content with this. He then grabbed her hand with his and lead her back to walking back to the village and eventually put his arm around her shoulder. "I would have thought you would have fought against this a little more, especially now that I still have my arm around you." She sighed.

"These days I'm a little too tired for bickering, I have other important matters on hand but if you could remove your arm I won't have to continue to worry about my reputation or someone seeing this...gesture."

He smirked but then straightened his face. 'This is not the same Kagome from before, she does take her duties too seriously. I didn't really know her but I had seen her spirit in battle and put to use against her allies...hmm this I will have to fix. She does look quite tired right now, that could be it too.' He thought for another minute. "Kagome, how much farther to the village, you look drained." He asked.

She thought for a second and looked at their surroundings. "Not much further. We should see it soon." They both continued their journey side by side, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"InuYasha!" the village leader called out to him while he came in from the fields. Right while his son strode into town on his horse in his armor still. "Kagome was here earlier today." he said to InuYasha but knew his son was listening. "She had been brought here unconscious by a young man but left with him not long after she awoke. The demons seem to be getting heavier. She had been on her way here for something but forgot what with all the commotion today. She seemed to know the young man but I have never seen him before. He carried a giant halberd around named Banryu, do you-"

InuYasha cut him off. "This better not be some sick joke. The guy who carried that blade around was defeated in battle 3 years ago. Naraku brought that damn mercenary back to life with a jewel shard."

The village leader thought on this. "Well he had the marking of youth on his forehead and long black hair kept in a braid. Would she be in trouble then, if so why did he save her and why didn't she show her distress?"

InuYasha thought on this and didn't like it one bit. "Kagome always sacrifices her own well being for the sake of others, she wouldn't want others to worry over her...damn her. She knew I was nearby...damn it. Why the hell is he back alive again...? I'm going after her, the Shichinintai might be back for revenge and keeping her captive. She's always the one in distress...damn her."

With that he left but the village head's son was not far behind. InuYasha glanced behind him and had seen the village head's son. "Hey if your planning and trying to save her then you better be prepared!" He heard no response and glanced behind him again.

The village heads son seemed to be lost in thought still and seemingly did not hear him. InuYasha growled under his breath. The village heads son finally spoke but more towards himself. "My father, Kyou, he said this Bankotsu carried a giant halberd. I wonder if this is the same halberd that took three of the strongest men to carry. If so then we have to outsmart him or out pace him..hmm I wonder...maybe he isn't back to kill anyone. Maybe he had a different path to follow that involved Kagome's new enemies."

InuYasha just thought to himself 'did he not here me say 'Shichinintai leader or what?' "Hey this guy was a mercenary, a ENEMY, now rethink that!...Did you hear me Takahiro?"

He looked up and thought 'I guess InuYasha doesn't get my train of thought with his stubbornness, only Kagome-sama could put up with such a stubborn being.' Takahiro just shook his head and kept in thought on how to pursue one such as this Bankotsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Before Dawn the Next Day.

Kagome got up from her bed on the floor. She slipped her bow and quiver full of arrows onto her shoulder and headed to the stables. She reached the stables and got the horse she prepared hours before. Not long after she walked the horse past the huts, Bankotsu had woken and grabbed a horse that he had prepared in secrecy knowing that Kagome would not willingly let him come. Kagome had already gotten onto her horse and started to trot into the darkness on the outskirts of the village, but she was also mindful to put a large flashlight in her saddle pack where she put a few traveling items.

While traveling she quickly grabbed the light out and turned it on before she heard a horse galloping towards her from behind. 'I should have known he would have followed, plus prepare a horse.' "So I woke you up I'm guessing or did you stay up waiting for my departure." She said it in a calm curious tone but a tiny hint of annoyance.

"Honestly you woke me up. I wake up easily enough after years of being on guard at all times. I'm guessing you thought you might have been quiet enough to get by me." He talked calmly but gave a small arrogant laugh at the end. "Are you not going to yell at me for following after you told me not to?"

She in turn just shrugged and then turned the spot light on and headed off. They were taking a different path to go back to the village from yesterday. Bankotsu looked at the strange light and then gave her curious, questioning look. "Its called a spot light. My village makes them...they are common from where I come from."

He gave it another look and decided to ask her more about her village later. They began to trot again into the early morning darkness. "Why are you not taking the trail from yesterday if you're going to the same village?" She continued to look forward not sparing him a glance. "I need to make sure the path is clear. Its also shorter while on horseback. And with all the demons about I wanted to make sure things are still in order off to the sides of the path."

He nodded and they continued to talk about the recent events until they continued on in silence. Unknown to them, Inu Yasha and Takahiro had just got to the village after the longer than normal journey back to the village with many run-ins with lower-class demons.

InuYasha and Takahiro arrived outside Kagome's hut. Takahiro got off his horse and walked into the hut after InuYasha. "Shippo!" InuYasha picked the Kitsune up by the tail and hit him on the head. "Ow! InuYasha, why did you hit me, I didn't do anything!" He whined.

"Hey runt! Where is Kagome?" Shippo looked around and noted the time of day and then looked back to InuYasha.

"Oh she just left maybe on hour ago. I think Bankotsu followed her. She tried to sneak out of the village without him but I heard them in a small argument last night about him traveling with her. He actually seems worried about her. I don't understand why seeing how we were enemies in the past but Kagome told me to drop the subject."

InuYasha was not happy to say the least but glad that she is okay for now. Takahiro confirmed what he had thought earlier about the sudden appearance of Bankotsu in Kagome's life. "Shippo, did you hear anything in the argument that might determine what it was about?"

Shippo thought about it for a moment and looked back at Takahiro. "Well honestly I heard him talking earlier to her before the argument asking her why she seems so different from the past. It was part of the argument I heard while he joined her in checking the perimeter. He asked her something along the lines of 'why do you distance yourself' and 'are you scared to return feelings for some one who can love and want only you.' After that he said something about her eyes 'betraying' her. She muttered something about the other priestess's and that she 'won't surpass Kaede in age.' I didn't really understand it but she did seem saddened if not angry."

InuYasha and Takahiro were really deep in thought about this. InuYasha looked at Takahiro and they seemed to think the same thing. "This is something that we will have to question further upon. Shippo, where are they headed?"

"Kagome said back to your village to talk to the healer about some herb to cure the sickness here, then to Kaede's so Kagome can talk to her and go back to her time and then she is coming back here to pack up and rest to go to the valley before the mountains to get the herb...she said the last trip should take less than 2 weeks. She has a priest looking after the village until she is done. I'm worried about her though. She won't tell me whats going on anymore and I have seen her with a priestess a little younger than her, she seemed to be training her on her spiritual powers and the routines of the village and its safety measures." InuYasha looked from Shippo to Takahiro and they both nodded in agreement and left the hut.

Takahiro led his horse to some water and grass to graze and rest before they headed out once more in their pursuit to follow Kagome. "I'm guessing you're thinking the same thing, InuYasha?"

InuYasha stood there gazing out into the fields in thought with his hands the sleeves of his haori. "Yeah but the thing is, she has been like this ever since one of our last battles with Naraku. Before he died he had captured Kagome. We all thought she was back home and I went there to get her but she wasn't home. I couldn't wait for her, Naraku was close by so I left with the others to find him.

We got there and he asked us, 'Are you not missing one of your own that should be with you.' We looked upon us and we had everyone there even Kohaku, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru.

He then continued on, 'Is there not someone you should be protecting right now?' I got tired of it and told him to 'get to the point.' He proceeded and gave Kagura a signal and she followed up with it by throwing Kagome out of the building and at Naraku in a sack. We still had no idea what was going on.

He asked again 'who are you missing?' And I yelled no one. He cut open the sack to show us Kagome, bound up in ropes.

What had us stumped is that he gave her back to us after saying 'I have now confirmed my hypothesis,' to Kagome and pushed her back to us after cutting the ropes off. Kagome never told us what he meant, but what ever he said or did to her, has had a great affect on her and has rarely showed a true smile."

Takahiro looked at him in shock and sadness. "It seems it has something about being forgotten but I bet their is a lot more than that. We have to get her to talk." With that said they set out again to pursue Kagome and Bankotsu.

Only a few hours have passed and Kagome and Bankotsu reached the outskirts of the village. They proceeded to the village healer's hut and had a few worried looks on some of the villagers. They shrugged it off and walked up to the hut right as the healer came out.

"Kagome, I see you have returned. Is something wrong?" She was nervous under her calm demeanor after what she heard about the young man, Bankotsu.

"Well sort of. Yesterday I was actually on my way here to ask you about an herb but it had slipped my mind so I have come back to ask you about it. People in my village have been ill lately due to demon attacks. They had poisoned the water supply and a few villagers had drank from the water before I was able to purify it." She continued on with describing the sickness and the location of the herb but was unsure how to fix it up with the herbs she had gathered already.

The healer told her the information she needed to know and then proceeded to talk to Kagome about InuYasha and Takahiro while Bankotsu took the horses to drink and graze. "Kagome. InuYasha and Takahiro were quite worried about you yesterday. There concerns seem to be directed at Bankotsu, the young man there. Are you okay? They set off yesterday after night fall and wanted to check up on you." Kagome gave her a sincere smile.

"I am fine. Bankotsu was my enemy in the past but seems to be trying to make up for it. He actually disregards me as an enemy and more of an acquaintance. He viewed InuYasha as the enemy and then went on about being jealous that he traveled with me and mad that he was working under Naraku or he would have taken me from InuYasha. I find it a little humoring but an annoyance because after yesterday he seems to think I need to be protected, that I won't live long by myself. Its fine, he wasn't really evil and said that he will get his pleasure in killing but killing off the demons that try to attack me. Everything is well I assure you."

The healer seemed hesitant but could tell she was being honest and felt humored by the situations she does always seem to end up in. "Well I will let the two of them know that you are perfectly well. Is there anything else you might need?"

"No, I will be on my way, I have another village to go to before I head home. Thank you for your concerns and knowledge on the herb." They gave each other a bow and Kagome went to see Bankotsu approaching with the horses. They gave a nod to each other and headed off to the next village.

InuYasha and Takahiro arrived at the village and had again missed Kagome and Bankotsu. The healer waved them down and told them about her visit with Kagome and Bankotsu but could tell that the boys were still quite hesitant. "She sounded truthful and not nervous one bit. I really think everything is all right with Bankotsu." InuYasha just kept quiet so Takahiro decided to reply.

"Right now its not Bankotsu that worries us. Something else is brewing and Bankotsu seems to be catching on to it. Kagome never told any one what exactly happened when she was last captured by Naraku. She had been different ever since and it seems Bankotsu had brought up her difference. To say at the least he caught her off guard with the questions. I think he may be on to something. She mentioned that she won't surpass Kaede in age. InuYasha has noticed that for the last month she seems to avoid people like ourselves a lot. We will continue to try and catch her at Kaede's. We also want to find out how long Bankotsu has been alive and if the others are back also. Shippo also noticed her training a priestess a bit younger than her with the safety measures of the village and has been further training her on spiritual powers. Kagome has told everyone else that she is not settling down anytime soon and with the earlier statement I believer they are connected some how... We need to leave right away. Thank you for your time." He gave her a bow and they left again.

The healer reflected back on the last month and did seem to find Kagome a little more short of time than usual and a bit nervous. She wasn't sure if she imagined it but also noticed a bit of a weakness in Kagome in her physical endurance and a bit with her powers. She only thought of it as exhaustion catching up with her from the demon attacks but if anything she should have been gaining strength and tapping into more her power as she gets to her maximum. Kagome does seem to have fallen ill and definitely has known about it for quite some time.

Kagome and Bankotsu reached Kaede's in little to no time. Instead of going to her hut right away she detoured to the forest and went to the Bone Eater's Well. She asked Bankotsu to take the horses to water. He proceeded hesitantly after setting Banryu down but looked back and watched her in shock as she jumped into the well and had then seen blue light being emitted from it.

He turned around and went back quickly still mounted on his horse holding the reigns of her horse. He looked down to find her gone. Shock was an understatement. He looked back down again and then took the horses to the water for a while until he could hear shuffling behind him towards the well. He got up and watched Kagome approach him with a light smile on his face.

They mounted the horses and Bankotsu had a question burning in him and Kagome beat him to it. "The Well acts as a portal between my time, 500 years in the future, and this time. I been doing it since my 15th birthday. The day I met InuYasha and found out that the Shikon No Tama has been in me and that I am Kikyo's reincarnation. The Shikon No Tama was forced out of me that very day by Mistress Centipede and a few days later was shattered when I tried to retrieve it from a crow demon. That is how we came to traveling for the jewel shards and Naraku's role in the betrayal between InuYasha and Kikyo. He was also the reason for Miroku's wind tunnel and many deceptions and schemes."

She talked about the Well like it was the most normal thing and when it came to Naraku her tone hardened a bit. "So that is why that 'spotlight' thing is so foreign." He confirmed and saw Kagome give a slight nod.

They reached the hut of Kaede and Bankotsu led the horses back to graze while Kagome greeted Kaede. They visited her for a while and when Bankotsu left to gather firewood Kaede asked Kagome what ails her, Kagome replied in a more serious tone. "Kaede, if I were to die or disappear, can you keep it as quiet as possible?" Kaede knew what she were referring to.

Kagome knew she had felt the weakening in her aura. "Child, what is happening to you? You should be increasing in strength and endurance not decreasing. How long has this been happening?" Kagome sighed, and unknown to her, Bankotsu could hear.

"A month. I knew this would happen." Kaede appeared in thought.

"Does this have anything to do with Tsubaki and Naraku. Kikyo's curse was lifted at her death. It did not carry on to ye child, and it was a sudden death." Kagome nodded.

"I know that and yes it does refer to them." Kaede knew then that this is the reason for her new behavior since then.

"Then you have distanced your self since the curse new curse not only because the rest had forgotten you and thus making Naraku's statement correct but also to make your death or 'disappearance' more bearable? This would also be the real reason to you training and giving knowledge to the new priestess?" Kagome nodded.

"She has neared the end of her training and will stay in my place while I go after the herbs for the illness in my resident village. Shippo is use to me being gone by now and has the new priestess and village children for company." Kaede thought about all of this.

"What of that young man Bankotsu? He seems to fancy you and want to become more then ye friend." Kagome kept a straight face.

"I have known that, but I am not sure what to do. He may search for me for a while until they realize I have passed on. I will not stay when the time comes close, I will seek out an Island shrine where I will stay to the last of my days so I can find peace before death. Come into full acceptance." Kaede knew there was more to this curse dealing with Bankotsu's sudden appearance.

She then thought of the Shikon No Tama. "What of the jewel then?"

"I will ask InuYasha to watch it while I go on a journey. He will think nothing of it because I will tell him its to ensure that I have less delays in my journey. There has been an increased attacks on me for the jewel and attacks on the village for the jewel among other things." Kaede nodded.

"You never found a way to get rid of the curse, or to lift it with out death?" Kagome shook her head.

"I had discovered a way but I failed." Kaede nodded and then offered more tea to Kagome.

"I will miss ye child." With all of this said, Bankotsu quietly walked away in shock.

He walked into the woods gathered up some wood for the fire, brought it into the hut, and told Kagome he was going for a quick walk before they turn in for the night. He walked to the path they came from and then sat under a tree.

He sat there soaking in all of what he had overheard. He heard a horse in the distance and glanced up to see a warrior on the horse and what looked like InuYasha. They approached with a little bit of caution but noted he was without weapon.

"We meet again InuYasha." InuYasha looked at him but did know what to think.

"Why are you alive again?" Bankotsu gave slight smirk.

"I am not very certain. I just know I am alive and not by who or why." Takahiro wanted to get down to business.

"You have noticed the difference in Kagome, have you not?" Bankotsu looked up and nodded.

"You know of something else, don't you?" Bankotsu looked at them both.

"You have to promise me not to bring this up to Kagome." They were hesitant but agreed none the less.

"I overheard her discussion with Kaede when I left for firewood. A curse was placed on her by Tsubaki when in captivity the last time by Naraku. She was vague on the curse but for the past month her powers and physical endurance have steadily decreased and soon she will be too weak to live. Kagome is dying. She said she had tried to find a way to lift the curse without death but failed. She plans on disappearing after she gives InuYasha her piece of the Shikon No Tama, claiming it would be easier for her travel to her destination and back with less attacks for the jewel. She will seek out an island shrine to find peace in her final days. That is where she plans to die hoping that I and others will search and then after time give up and become aware that she has passed on. Shippo would stay in the hands of the priestess she has been training. She had asked Kaede to keep it as quiet as possible. She wants her death or 'disappearance' to be more bearable to us. That is what I know." They looked at him in shock and could tell he did not lie.

Takahiro noted that he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking?"

Bankotsu seemed a little hesitant to answer but did none the less. "I came back to life about a month ago. What if they some how knew I would rise from the dead a 3rd time and cross paths with Kagome. And if they some how knew that I was jealous of InuYasha because he held her heart at the time."

InuYasha was shocked and Takahiro only appeared to be in thought about it. "WHAT! You mean that you have had a crush on her in the past and now you love her!"

Bankotsu nodded and his face flushed a little. He looked towards Kaede's hut and then replied with jealousy evident in his tone. "You got to be with her for many days. See her smile and make her smile. I get my chance finally just to have her try and push me away because she is dying. She argues with me when I want to stay by her side and instead of accepting she decides to try and sneak off when she thinks I'm in too deep of sleep to hear her leave. At every chance where she would other wise return my feelings she instead tries to push me farther away. All because she has a curse that is killing her and she thinks it will lessen the blow of her death or 'disappearance' in the end...Why would I not be jealous of everything you shared or could have shared with her. The day I found her unconscious and realized who this priestess is I couldn't help but admit I had fallen for her." The other two were shocked and InuYasha felt a bit guilty and sympathetic at Bankotsu's confession.

"I may know a way to bring her back if we cannot lift the curse," Inu Yasha paused, "Tenseiga, my half brother's sword can bring her back. She has yet to be revived by it so when the time comes we will follow her but keep distance. When the time comes and she passes then Sesshoumaru can revive her with the sword. I wonder why she never thought of it?"

Takahiro took not of this and made a simple guess. "Maybe it deals with being forgotten or that she fears the curse would not be lifted." They thought about it and nodded to pursue it later with Kaede. They then headed to the hut and spent the night like they knew nothing of what is going on. In the morning they all traveled back to their villages with little disturbance. The next few days came with ease as Kagome rested up for her next journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome got packed up again for her journey to the valley for the herbs. Bankotsu got the horses prepared and lead them to the stream for water. He set his Banryu against a tree on the way so he can pick it up easier once he mounted the horse. Kagome looked around the hut for anything she might possibly need and then noticed her two empty water bottles (from her time). She grabbed her pack, bow, and quiver full of arrows and then an extra quiver full of arrows.

She took one last scan and noticed her katana sheathed, propped up in the corner. 'Hmm should I take it? I guess if I run out of arrows then I have an extra weapon to depend on...yeah I'll take it.' With that decided put the katana at her hip and walked out of the hut. Shippo had already said goodbye to her and left to play with the children. Kagome walked to the stables and noticed their two horses of choice were not in there.

She walked up to the stream to see Bankotsu there with the horses. She gave him a small smile and he just smirked. "Beat you to the horses, huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Not that great of an accomplishment since I did the packing for the traveling."

"Well you ready now or what?" Kagome walked to the stream and knelt down.

"Let me fill the bottles then I'm set." Bankotsu nodded and watched as she filled up the bottles. She finished filling the bottles up and stood up to face him. She nodded that she's done and he helped her up on the horse. While she got situated on top of her horse he got mounted on top of his and directed the horse to the tree with Banryu leaning on it. He picked up Banryu and carried it over his shoulder. They set out to the mountains without looking back.

The first few hours went by relatively fine with only minor demon they disposed of without getting off the horses. As they traveled Bankotsu could start to tell that Kagome's power is weaker than when he had first seen her since he came back to life. Her stamina and energy in total has lessened. He looked to the sky and noticed its the middle of the day. 'Well I can't say its getting dark but I could say I'm hungry, but she wouldn't settle down till we find water for the horses either.' He continued to glance for water while they were going up a steep hill. When they got to the top he noticed a bridge over a skinny river.

"Were stopping at the river. I'm sure the horses could use the water. We can also eat a little before dusk." Kagome did not feel like stopping real long but sighed and nodded. He left no room for argument.

She decided that she is feeling a bit drained but she would never tell him that. They stopped for about 30 minutes and Bankotsu had caught some fish and cooked them after Kagome started a small fire and then gave some grains to the horses. She also had sugar cubes that she brought back from her time.

While they were packing up their attention was brought towards a village further upstream from them. Some village kids were playing around with a ball and then when it was kicked in the air and towards the young

girl with her back to the river. She was so caught up in the game she let her reflexes take over her and jumped up backwards and caught the ball but then landed in the water a couple feet from shore. Even though the river was not very big, she was just far enough a way to get caught in the current and the river is deep.

She began to scream for help and that is when Bankotsu and Kagome took notice. Without hesitation Kagome dived into the water before Bankotsu could register her actions. "Kagome!" Bankotsu ran to the shore line and was watching as Kagome caught the young girl and started for shore.

Kagome held the girl to her as the girl latched on to Kagome for dear life not wanting to drown. Kagome swam at an angle to the shore. When she finally reached it, Bankotsu quickly grabbed the girl from Kagome and helped them both up. "What the hell do you think you were doing! I could have jumped in to get her, you could have gotten caught up in the current also!" He was not happy with her.

He knows her strength is diminishing fast and he doesn't want it to go too fast. Kagome gave him a stern look and said in a mad tone. "Well sorry that you don't know that I have done this sort of thing before and that I'm an excellent and strong swimmer." Now he was irritated.

"You know once your strength and power is used up then you're gone, you don't have to speed it up when you got me here!" And then he knew he spoke too much. 'Oh shit!' He started to back up from Kagome's hard gaze on him.

The young girl was looking very much confused as she sat in between them, with Kagome sitting on her knees to the left and Bankotsu standing on the right and the other kids in the background watch as Kagome started to stand and move towards Bankotsu who had a frightened look on his face and was inching backwards holding Banryu over his right shoulder.

"What do you mean by that, may I ask?" Kagome was pissed that he some how found out.

"Nothing..." He said in a slightly scared voice feeling very small at the moment. 'Damn I never knew she could be so scary when she's pissed off!'

"So how DID you find out my secret?" He gulped and tentatively took a step back.

"I..I...just know." He huffed out the last part and drove Banryu into the ground and crossed his arms and closed his eyes and smirked.

Kagome huffed and chose to ignore it till later. She turned her back on him and looked at the young girl and knelt down to her. "Are you okay now. You guys should be more careful while playing by the water." She looked at them all in the last sentence and smiled while Bankotsu was shocked that she ignored him while he was being stubborn. He felt a bit jealous and was expecting something way different than the silent treatment.

The kids all nodded then smiled and in unison. "Thank you Priestess-sama. We promise to be more careful next time." They gave her another smile and waved bye to her as they all left.

"Anymore of your dramatics until you tell me the truth or do I have to find a way to force it from you. I can just happen to disappear you know." She ended with a devious look on her face and eyes that challenged him. She continued to look at him like that but went deep in thought. He continued to sport a frightened look on his face. "AHA! You over heard me talking to Kaede.. you, you eavesdropper!" She huffed that out and turned on heel and walked towards the horses and packed up while he kept wary of what she will do next.

They continued onward to there journey to the valley before the mountains with little talk. They found all the herbs they needed for the illness and reached back at the village within 2 weeks from when they set out.

Kagome cured the sickness but becoming visibly ill herself from the curse. "So do you care to tell me now how much you know about all this?" She asked him while they were walking around the perimeter of the village. "And don't lie because I can sense it in your aura if you tell the truth or not."

He let out a deep sigh and decided to confess. "I heard the whole thing and no more than that also. Why did you not tell me it started a few days before I showed up? Also who is this demon that keeps speaking to you? Why is he after you now?" He was not happy but kept his calm none-the-less.

He didn't want to be on bad terms with Kagome but he wants to make sure she doesn't get hurt or wear out her energy and life. She looked at him and gulped, well what would you do if your secrets have been found out and they demand answers. "Well, he he, umm.." 'No more secrets left to hide now,...damn it!' She sighed.

Sorry its going to be a cliffhanger. I've had problems with this because I been more interested in my new ideas dealing with SessKag but soon I will put it all down. I know where the story is going so don't worry I will get on here in the next week. Next chapter might be long because its easier to do that instead of one bit at a time. I do not own InuYasha in any sense.


End file.
